


Dine & Dash

by whiskeyandlonging



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Reader Insert, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: Prompt: "You dined and dashed in my restaurant but you left your coat behind."





	Dine & Dash

With shaking hands and a deep breath, you punched the unfamiliar number into your phone. 

Part of you hoped no one would pick up; having two federal agents sit in your section earlier had been daunting enough. But halfway through the last ring, someone answered. 

“Agent Bonham.” 

You cleared your throat. “Um, h-hi Agent. This is Y/N, from Fran’s Diner.” That last bit came out a question. When he spoke again, you were certain he was biting back annoyance. 

“Right. Waitress. How’d you get this number?” he asked gruffly. 

This had been a mistake. But since he was on the line… “You dined and dashed in my restaurant, but you left your coat behind. I found some business cards in the pocket.” 

“Shit, I’m-I’m really sorry about that.” His voice had softened considerably, and you believed his contrition. “We would never do that intentionally.” 

“It’s okay- I mean- I know you’re here on work, and so I figured it would have been important, but…” You hesitated, gnawed on your lip. 

“But?” 

“Well, my shift ends in an hour, and I’m responsible for any walked tabs, and I was wondering-”

“Of course I’ll come pay it,” he supplied for you. You heard the distinct creak and slam of a car door, the loud rumble of the engine turning over. He hung up without a goodbye, and the tension in your shoulders melted away. That hadn’t been so bad. 

The agent showed up in a classic black car, his shirt sleeves rolled up his forearms and an apologetic grimace on his face. You thanked him profusely for coming back. It had been a slow day, and all your tips would have gone to covering his tab if he hadn’t returned, though you’d never tell him as much. 

“You off soon?” He glanced at you under long lashes as he tucked his credit card back in his wallet. 

“’Bout ten minutes, give or take. Why d’you ask?” 

He smiled gently. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you seem a little beaten down. Let me buy you a drink. You look like you could use it.” 

“A federal agent, offering to take me for a drink?” you teased. 

His lips quirked as he tried to hide a smile. “On one condition.” You hummed. He smiled. “Call me Dean.”


End file.
